Cross-dressing can solve mysteries
by Batty Polka
Summary: Why was everyone so interested in the young boss? To Fran, she was simply an average person, nothing else. No special talents or amazing body. No extraordinary traits whatsoever. Why did everyone love her, the 10th boss of Vongola? He'll just have to find out…


**Time: Ten years later**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Swearing, possible OOC characters**

**Summary: Why was everyone so interested in the young boss? To Fran, she was simply an average person, nothing else. No special talents or amazing body. No extraordinary traits whatsoever. Why did everyone love her, the 10****th**** boss of Vongola? He'll just have to find out… **

**Pairing(s): One-sided 26fem27, mention of one-sided allfem27**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

Tsuna let out a heavy sigh and placed her pen down. Turning her head slightly, she took notice of the time. _'2 o'clock am already?' _She stretched her arms above her and let out a small yawn. The paperwork was finally finished. Now Reborn wouldn't have a reason to punish her later today! _'He'll probably think of something though, he always does.'_ She couldn't help but groan at the thought of her torture to come. Now all that was left was to-

_Someone else is in the room. _

Her intuition told her the presence was underneath her desk. Slowly, she pushed her chair back and lowered her head to see…

"Flan-san…what on earth are you doing…?" She really wished she could erase the scene from her mind. Flan was currently wearing a frilly pink maid outfit underneath her desk. Lussuria probably did this. She'd have to talk to him about dressing people up against their will, _again. _She noticed that he lacked his abnormal frog hat that he always wore. Releasing a mental sigh, she pulled Flan from underneath her desk. His dress was a dark pink, typical maid outfit. The only difference was that he was missing the headband, stockings, and shoes. He kept his original boots. _'Why did he have to show up here? Just when I could have gone to sleep… Strange, one part of the dress seems darker in color though.'_ She disregarded the thought. Fran turned his head and looked at her, tilting his head down for he was taller than the small boss.

"I wanted to feel pretty." He replied with a blank face and bored voice. Tsuna mentally face palmed. Couldn't he bother someone else in his gay hour!? Sighing once again that night, she walked over to her closet and pulled out the Varia uniform. She kept extra clothes for the males just in case. It was due to an incident involving aphrodisiacs, bullets (courtesy of Reborn of course), and a very _happy_ Lussuria. Never again does she want to remember those dark hours. Handing the clothes to Flan, she turned around to give him privacy. The rustling of clothes was heard before it went silent again. "Vongola, should it bleed this much?"

"Bleed, what are you talk-? Holy shi-! Flan, how long has that been bleeding!" she yelled hysterically. It was a small gash, but it was bleeding profoundly.

"About two hours." He replied in a nonchalant tone. Tsuna could only stare at the mist user. She grabbed his hand and pushed him lightly on to her bed. Walking over to the dresser, she opened the drawer that held the first aid kit. She then began wiping off the blood and rubbing alcohol on the wound. After fifteen minutes she had finished her job. It was then that she realized her current state. Her face slowly began to drain of color.

Fran saw that the young woman's face began to lose color rapidly. He guessed it would make sense. If she was smart enough to realize their situation. "FLAN!" she yelled suddenly. He lazily turned his head towards the boss. "Please don't let Reborn know about this! He'd kill me if he knew that I wasn't in professional attire and-"Flan blocked out her idle chatter and looked at her outfit. She wore a loose, button down orange shirt and pants that hid her figure. _'That is if she even has one.' _He mused to himself. She was still babbling to herself when he thought of something to keep him entertained.

"Where do babies come from?" He asked the anxious woman in front of him. Her chatter stopped and she cocked her head to the side. Her facial expression was one of confusion for a few moments before her eyes widened in realization. Her face went from pale to a deep red. _"Wonder if that's healthy…" _ He couldn't help but wonder. The woman once again began her incoherent stuttering.

"W-w-well y-you see Flan…w-when p-people love each o-other-"She stumbled out. Flan decided to tease the young woman more, he was bored after all.

"Master told me that they come from a man and woman ******* each other a lot till the woman's ****** is filled with ***** and ******. The man then ******* and ***** till the woman *********,********…..what does ****** and ******* even mean?" He asked the mafia boss in a dull voice. He took a glance at her face and almost let out a laugh. The poor woman never thought she would hear such words. Her whole face was a flame with embarrassment and shame. How could he let one of her guardians defile the innocence of this child?! _"Not that he had any to begin with…"_ her subconscious told her. She made a mental note to punish Mukuro later.

"That's not true Flan!" He looked at her, amusement hidden well in his emerald eyes. "Forget _**everything**_ that he told you! Come on, it's time for you to go to-!" She never received a chance to finish her sentence. As she had been pulling Flan towards the door, her clumsy side kicked in and she slipped on a banana peel (_The hell?! Why is that even here?!). _She felt a weight pushing on her chest. She immediately shoved it off, only to remember that it had been Flan, who was now leaning against her desk with a bloody forehead and bruised lip. Now that she thought about it, her own lips were aching a bit.

She let out a huff of frustration before getting up to help Flan with his forehead, only to be slapped away. Flan stood up and quickly left the room. Tsuna could only stare at the door before mumbling to herself, "What a strange kid…,"

Flan still felt the ghost of Tsuna's lips on his. When they had crashed onto each other, his lips had grazed her soft, slightly chapped ones. He felt a bit of warmth sneak up to his face. Flan couldn't help but release a groan. He hadn't figured out why everyone liked the boss so much. Thinking back on their meeting, he couldn't help but let loose a small smile. Maybe she wasn't so plain after all…

But she was still pretty dense…

**Author: It has been a while since I posted something here. This can be considered more as a warm up than anything else, so please feel free to critique it and tell me what parts need improvement. Yeah, the characters are probably OOC because I based their personalities from what I can remember of the manga. Hoped you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading~**


End file.
